A Soldiers Pride
by PureBredCeltic
Summary: Neji has been honourably discharged and Just wants to finish Uni. Hinata desperately wants to take a transfer year at, Konoha International University in the USA. But Hiashi wont let her go without her cousin. Will Neji agree ? Will he come back with more than just Honours ? NejixTen, NaruxHina, SasuxSaku, ShikaxTem, others. Action, humour, drama hell even romance R&R COME ON!
1. Chapter 1 Afghanistan–The Call To Action

Authors Note: I have chosen to write this story for two reasons. 1 (spoilers) I am a massive Naruto Fan and was gutted when Neji died, so it's a little tribute to him. 2 Also I want to Improve my writing skills, being dyslexic I never really enjoyed english at school, so I never took it past Standard Grade at Secondary. So I hope you guy's can give me some good pointers. So Read and Review.

The first chapter is all Neji

Oh also this is My first Fanfiction story. So without further a do Lady's and Jellybaby's I Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

A Soldiers Pride

Chapter 1

Afghanistan – The Call To Action

_" MAYDAY, MAYDAY, MAYDAY ! This is the gunship Sierra Lee of the United States Army, we have been grounded by hostile forces, and are taking fire, requesting assistance. We are located in the rough vicinity of 33'East 67'North. "_

The group of men gathered around the British army standard issue radio was still as the distress call cut out.

One of the older men in the Group was the first to break the silence.

" Well Captain fit dee ya hink ? "

A younger man with his eye's closed and a slight smirk replied " It sounds like we FINALY have something to do on this God Forsaken post. Colour Sargent form up the vanguard!"

The first man stood to attention "Aye Sir!" and hurried off to rally the unit

"Second Lieutenant 242 grab your kit you're coming along. Oh and tell the Colour Sargent tae add a gimpy and two medics tae the vanguard "

A man about the same age as the captain straitened in slight surprise at being picked "Aye Sir !" he physically sprinted after the Colour Sargent.

"Lieutenant you Second Lieutenant 243 and Warrant Officer 102 will stay here and hold the position, I'd hate for Colonel Nara tae think the 92nd Hyuga Regiment would abandon a position just because some Yankee unit got itself intae a spot oh bother. "

The Lieutenant stood to attention allowing the barest hint of disapproval to brake through his icy Hyuga façade on the mans face

"Sir! May I have a word?"

"In Private?"

The captain opened his eyes to look at his subordinate, then gestured for the other men to leave.

Once they were alone the Lieutenant dropped his facade completely.

"Neji let me lead the rescue party if something happens to you Lord H-"

"IF something happens to me it will be MY fault Shinpai and NO ONE else's" Neji gave the other man a hard look that told him there would be no changing his mind. Shinpai held up his hands in defeat and let out a sigh.

"I know you're meant to be a genius, but I'll say it anyway. Just don't do anything Stupid." He finished with a half smile.

Neji gave him a genuine smile " I'll try my best " he clapped Shimpai on the shoulder as he passed him.

Neji stood in front of the men that the old Hyuga Colour Sargent had assembled "15 troops, 2 medics, 3 NCO's and 2 CO's. 22 of us all together." He stated rather than asked.

"OK ! We have recently received a mayday transmission, from the American Gunship Sierra Lee. It is our duty as allies of the Americans and being the closest outpost to go to there aid."

Neji turned to his Sargent "Have 5 of the men run back to the armory and swap out there SA80's for SLR's, I have a feeling we are going to need the extra accuracy and stopping power."

The older man gave Neji an approving nod before standing to attention. "Aye Sir !" he then turned on his heel and headed back towards the armoury, gesturing for 5 apparently randomly picked soldiers to follow him. Neji guessed they were the best marksmen in the unit.

"Second Lieutenant?"

"Yes Sir ?"

"Get them loaded up into the Land Rovers. We should need 4 and I want at least 2 mounted with 50 CAL's."

"Aye Sir !" he turned to the men still standing to attention. "WELL? You heard the Captain! Shift your ARSE'S !"

The men broke ranks sprinting to the Land Rovers, as Neji turned to see the Sargent return with his chosen troops.

"Ok, move out !" He shouted as he jumped onto the back of the leading vehicle.

They had only been on the move for about 20 minutes before the sound of gunfire was clearly recognisable, it was another 40 minutes before Neji called a halt to the convoy.

"Sargent leave 4 men with the Land Rovers, the rest will come with us." He then turned towards a dune, about a kilometre away where the gunfire appeared to be coming from the other side of and headed straight towards it. There was a flurry of movement behind as the 17 troops that would accompany him prepared to follow him.

About 20 meters from the top of the dune Neji called his men to yet another halt, at this point the rattling of machine guns and the crack of high caliber rifles from the other side of the dune was almost deafening. The mood of his men had become tense with anticipation of the combat on the other side.

"Second Lieutenant."

" Yes Captain? "

" Take a man and go to the peak to check out the situation. Between the two of you, your Byakugan should be able to give me a good lay out of the land along with enemy and ally positions."

The Lieutenant nodded and gestured for the man closest to him to follow, as he ran at a crouch towards the ridge of the dune. The two men were on the at the top for about 6 minutes before they started back down.

"That was quick" Neji stated as the two men stopped in front of him.

"Ah, yes sir, well I thought there was little time to waist there are only 5 of the American body's still giving off chakra signatures. They must have been carrying a pretty elite unit in that chopper, because there are about 20 dead insurgents in the built up area where they've crashed," The Lieutenant stopped with a frown at the thought of this.

"Well unfortunately Lieutenant I am more interested in the number of hostile forcers that are STILL ALIVE and the layout of this built up area." Neji finished with a slightly irritated look.

"Ah Yes Sir." The Lieutenant seemed to jump back to life.

" There are at least 50 still on the go sir. And it looked like they were getting ready to try assault the area, were the Americans are held up next to their chopper."

He took a deep breath and began to draw in the sand as he started to explain the layout of the buildings.

"There are three long narrow buildings around the chopper set in a triangle. Really the yanks couldn't have crashed in a better place." He concluded with a slight smile.

"I agree, plenty of cover."

"Ah and the enemy are getting ready to advance here, here and here." He drew arrows Pointing to the opposite side to were they were situated and two areas too their left.

"Ok Lieutenant, you will form a gun line along the ridge here and I will take the five men with SLR's and the 2 man gimpy team with me and we'll go to counter their flanking manoeuvre on the left. Hopefully we'll be able to get inside grab the Americans and get out with the help of your covering fire."

Neji gave his Lieutenant a look that told him to get moving, he turned the Sargent as he passed by "keep an eye on him Colour Sargent."

"Aye sir, I'll dee at" The old man said with a smirk.

Neji strode up to this small group of men he had assembled "Ok lads, lady's, on me."

The 8 of them made there way there way round to another dune to the left of the main force at a sprint. Neji in the lead, his riflemen behind and the two poor Hyugas bringing up the rear were carrying the gimpy rig (General Purpose Machine Gun). They had made it half up the second dune before the rest of the Hyuga force had taken up their position on the ridge of the first dune. When Neji reached the summit he hit the deck, kicking up sand and looked through the Iron sights of his SA80 (Hyuga have no need of scopes irrelevant of the distance).

Of the 7 other Hyuga who accompanied him 2 were girls about his age, who appeared to have made a conscious effort to be next to the top and lie down on Neji's immediate right. Neji turned his head and raised a brow, the girls responded by keeping their eyes facing the enemy but the lite blush that both of them had on their faces did not go unseen. He resisted the urge to smirk, this was not the time for flirting.

Neji looked past the two girls and the three men crying rifles to the two young men who looked ready to pass out after sprinting so far with the heavy gun.

"I know you two are tired but this will be over quickly, so suck it up. You can rest after we are done here."

The two men nodded, took a couple more deep breaths and put the rig together with expert efficiency, that was slightly starling to behold, even though Neji had seen his men (and lady's) field strip and reassemble there weapons hundreds of times. They were just about to load the belt of ammunition into the Gimpy, when a roar of sound came from the left of there position. Neji's eyes snapped to source of the sound.

"Shite!" he hissed through gritted teeth. The enemy had moved before he thought they would. He put his hand to his neck to activate his radio.

" Lieutenant, come in, over."

" Receiving you loud and clear Captain, over."

"Lieutenant start laying down fire on the enemy, we need to prevent as many of them from reaching the buildings as possible. Out."

Almost instantly Neji heard a shout come from the direction of the main force.

" Open fire ! " which was followed by the explosive noise of gunfire.

The Hyuga main force were raining bullets on the charging enemy, but it had turned from a game of strategy to one of numbers. Neji heard one of the girls say to his right " What the hell? Where did all their extra numbers come from ? There was NOT this many of them 2 minutes ago. "

Neji looked back and activated his Byakugan. She was right the enemy's numbers had almost tripled. " Well that's unsettling. " he mumbled with a slight frown.

A small force broke off top perform the flanking manoeuvre on there left side. "Ok." Neji stated looking less happy by the second and rightly so. The enemies flanking force was considerably larger than he had expected it to be.

" Make every round count and fire at will. " He could hear the deep and steady inhale and exhale of breath to his right as he pulled his own rifle tighter into his shoulder. The Gimpy gunner was the first to open fire, its low repetitive thudding should have been enough to dishearten any human. Unfortunately Adrenaline and superior numbers, seemed to blind the enemy to their heavy losses as they ran at the buildings around the helicopter. Their dead and dyeing littered the desert landscape around the buildings.

A clicking came from Neji's right followed by an enraged voice. " Damn it ! Reload ! " He could see the to Hyuga manning the gimpy frantically running through the reload procedure (He still had his Byakugan active). They were all starting to run low on amo 'This isn't good.' Neji thought to himself 'what if we run out of amo and they have the resolve to mount an offensive?'

At that moment The hostile forces reached the buildings. Not wishing to stay in the line of fire, many hurled themselves through windows, instead of crashing into the mass of body's trying to crush though the doorways.

" SHITE ! They weren't meant to reach the buildings ! " Neji spat. He reached for the radio on his neck again.

_" Lieutenant, come in over. "_

_" Receiving you Captain over. "_

_" I count 20 that made it into the building at this side. What number got past you ? Over. "_

_"between 25 and 30 sir. It was almost unsporting, firing on them in the open like that sir. Over. "_

_" Sporting or not, they are the enemy and they did not retreat. We are not to blame for there losses._

_Now I am going to take the rifles from my team and punch a hole in our building to get the Americans out through._

_The GPMG will hold this position to give us cover on our way out. They will be on channel 4._

_I want you to pin down their remaining force in the far building._

_Over. "_

_" Copy that sir. Over."_

Neji turned to face his unit.

" Right here's what we are going to do. You " he gestured to all of them.

" shall lay down cover fire, whilst I sprint to the building. Then I'll post a few flash bangs through the windows allowing you 5, "

He gestured to the two girls and three men holding SLR's

"to close the distance without an trouble. I suggest reverting to side arms and the Gentle Fist once we are inside, the length of your rifles could quickly become a disadvantage inside. Looking at the layout of the building from here.

And last but not least you two " He pointed at the GPMG team " shall hold this position and cover us on our withdrawal. Change you radio's to channel 4.

Any questions ? "

" Um, is it really ok for you to be the one to run down first ? " the furthest away girl asked with a slightly worried look.

" Sir ! " she added looking mortified at the fact she had just addressed a superior officer so casually.

Neji smirked " I would never ask anyone under my command, to do something that I would not. So I am taking the most dangerous task. "

He unclipped his rifle from his webbing and started taking off his flack vest.

" What are you doing ?! " what looked to be you youngest man in the group asked, while looking rather confused.

" I want to be as lite as possible, so I can cross the distance as fast as I can. " He finished by checking the Dirk (a large Scottish knife) on his left hip was secure and his service revolver was strapped and tied to his right. He then placed his rifle on top of his flack vest and his helmet on the rifle.

Neji took a deep breath and put his waist length hair into a tight ponytail, while turning to the far away girl. " Corporal you're in charge whilst I am away. " tapped his helmet twice and moved into a crouching start. " Wish me Luck. "

And he was off like a rocket kicking up sad behind him.

" Good luck ! " the girl that had been closest to him said

The Corporal came out of her dais at his sudden departure.

" Right ! Covering fire ! " The ends of all 5 rifles lit up like fireworks and the gimpy started its low repetitive thudding again.

Neji wasn't just running, he was flying! He had never been this excited and terrified at the same time, in his life! He knew the plan was sound enough, but that didn't change the fact that he was deliberately charging at a building, full of men with guns nearly 150 metres away. It had seemed closer when he thought of the plan.

100 meters.

Bullets started whizzing by from behind him, the tracer rounds were dazzling but he couldn't afford to deactivate his Byakugan. He had no intention of being shot today.

75 meters.

The enemy started to return fire. Farmers, fools and boys these weren't soldiers.

50 meters.

The sun was starting to set. Good this would play to their advantage, Hyuga can see as well in the dark as they do in the day, thanks to the Byakugan.

25 meters.

They were getting closer to hitting him now. This was the part of the plan he didn't like.

15 meters.

He grabbed 2 Flash bang grenades from his belt.

10 meters.

He brought his hands together and put the opposite index finger through each grenade pin, then pulled.

5 meters.

He heard the ping of the grenades and launched one through the window about 3 meters to his left and the other through the window around 5 meters to his right. The building was only about 30 meters long that ought to cover it.

0 meters

Neji hit the deck at the base of the building and turned to see 5 figures sprinting in his direction, they were closing the distance at brake neck speed. The dull thud thud thud of the GPMG could still be heard over the cry's of shock and pain of the men inside trying to gather their wits.

Neji drew his Dirk and revolver while waiting for his back up to catch up. Then he took a deep breath, taking the lives of men who were face to face with him, was going to be harder than taking them at a distance. He just knew it.

Before he could put more thought into it his team had caught up to him. They lined up on his left as the door was on this immediate right. Neji made a flurry of hand signals, that told his team to spread out along the length of the building. So they had a window each and to put a flash and frag grenade through there respective windows on his signal.

Neji gave the go. There was a chorus of pings from the grenade pins and an echoing of thuds from all around. Followed buy a number offset bangs and flashes of light. Screams of pain and fear emanated from inside the building and Neji gave the signal to breach.

Neji kicked the door open and lunged forward stabbing the man standing in front of him in the throat. Dazed, confused and now bleeding to death on the ground, the mans face was the perfect picture of surprise as he grasped at the hole in his throat. Neji rose to his full height just inside the doorway, standing over 6 feet Neji blocked out the setting sunlight from outside.

He then raised his revolver and shot the two men standing across from the doorway at the other side of the building. They smashed into the wall behind them with the force of the round. This wasn't right this was almost too easy.

That was the first and last time Neji thought this, as a crazed man charged him with a sword shouting in a language he did not understand. The man swung the curved scimitar erratically, Neji Ducked , stepped back, then blocked the sward with his dirk. The sword slipped down and off the end of the over sized dagger, almost taking Neji's elbow of in the process. Neji took a large step forward and drove the Dirk into the mans chest.

The knife was stuck. 'Shite!' He thought to himself. 'What impeccable timing you have Mr Hyuga!' As 2 men came from his left and 5 from his right some with bayoneted AK 47's others with swards not unlike the one the man he had just killed had had. Neji didn't have time to think he just acted. He raised his revolver in his right hand, still hold the man up that he had just killed and took aim at the men on his right. He fired once, twice, three times, four and as he brought his revolver to bare o the last offender, click! He let out a sigh as the 3 men grinned maliciously at each other.

He uttered an inaudible curse as he holstered his pistol, dropped the man he was still holding up with a muffled thud and took up his fighting stance. The three men appeared to lunge forward at the same instant, but Neji didn't miss a thing with his Byakugan. He took a step back, allowing the man on his direct left to accidentally stab the man on his direct right, with his bayonet as Neji grabbed the right hand mans wrist with his sward whilst kicking the third mans bayonet, into the left hand mans thigh and simultaneously stabbing the third man with the sward. Leaving the left man bleeding out on the floor.

Neji was pleased to see that the rest of his team had secured the building, and with only minor injuries. He then realised he was still uninjured, he could barely believe it 'I mean I know I'm good, but this is ridiculous.'

Neji walked across to a window to see where the Americans were holding up. He would have to finish this quickly, his head was starting to hurt from having his Byakugan activated for to long.

The American unit were held up in opposite corner to the straight they were in. 'They just looove making life easy for you don't they Neji.' It was then he noticed something far more troublesome. Somehow Taliban troops had taken control of the other two straight sections of building between them and the Americans.

His Corporal had come over to stand at his elbow. " Well that's more than 30. I'd say there's about 20 each side. " She said with a slight grimace. Neji nodded in agreement with her.

Neji looked left then right down to each end of the building. There was a door at both ends. " Right you three! " He pointed to the men. " Grab everything heavy you can get your hands on. Tables, chairs, scrap floor, the lot and block that door." He pointed to his left. " You two. " He pointed to the to women this time. " Are going to guard that door, while I try and cut a path through to the Americans." He pointed to the door on his right now.

Neji had already turned to head towards the left door when the taller of the two women spoke out. " Um, Sir ? " He turned his head to look at her, she was about 5'10" and blond. 'That's unusual for a Hyuga' he thought to himself. " Yes ? "

She was nervous now that he was looking right at her.

" Well, would it not be better to flash the room and storm it in a controlled and formed fashion sir ? "

Neji smirked, she was smart and it was a good idea but " How many flash bang grenades do you have left ? " he finished off with a raised eyebrow.

" Oh umm … " she started patting her webbing frantically before bowing her head and slouching in defeat. " None sir." She was looking slightly sheepish now.

" I didn't think so. We were a little too efficient on our first strike.

SO, shall we ? " He had already crossed more than half the distance between the door and himself before the two young women started to follow.

Neji stopped about 5 meters away from the door. " Ok, one of you on either side of the door, if you please. I am going to go through the door and use the rotation when they stop to reload, I am going to go on the offensive. So if you wouldn't mind, I'd like you to thin there numbers a little. Without shooting me of course."

He looked at the two young lady's with a genuine smile, possibly the last he'd ever give. "Ready ?" Without waiting for a response, he took 5 strides forward and opened the door.

Neji made it nearly 6 meters into the room unnoticed, before he stopped. He cleared his throat. "Hem Hem ! Evening gentlemen !" The entire room froze as the men turned to look at Neji. They had been so preoccupied with the door at the other end, that not one of them had noticed him enter the room.

Neji put on his best Imperial accent (Think Tom Hiddleston) and addressed the room. "In the name of the Queen you will withdraw, or I shall be force to remove you!" His voice filled the long room.

There was a long pause as many of the men stared blankly at him. One man then stood forward. "We don't take orders from English scum!" He concluded his statement by spitting in Neji's direction. There was a murmur of menacing laughter and agreement.

Neji raised an eyebrow. "Scottish actually." He corrected with slight amusement. "Should I take that as a no, you will not leave willingly?" He had dropped the accent by this point, emphasising how serious he was to those who could speak English. In response the men raised there rifles.

Neji's brow furrowed as he took up his fighting stance. "Very well then." The room was tense, with each side waiting for the other to move first.

Suddenly, one of the younger men facing of with Neji broke. He bellowed like a wounded bull, as he unleashed an erratic volley of gunfire. The world seamed to explode around Neji, as the rest of the men opened fire on him.

Neji reached deep into his chakra reserves and began to spin. "Rotation!" he shouted to the room, as he filled it with dazzling blue light, sending several of the men, flying backwards with the force of the barrier. Bullets rebounded and ricochet in every direction. Causing the illusion of small explosions everywhere, as the projectiles passed through the walls, ceiling and floor.

All to soon the sound of gunfire was replaced with clicking. The room was then filled with the sound of magazines, clattering to the floor as they fumbled to reload their weapons.

Neji ground to a halt and charged hands glowing hot with chakra. There would be no prisoners taken here, he didn't have the time or the resources. He jumped clean over the head of the man closest to him, finding himself in the middle of five men, who had now dropped there guns and were trying to draw their swords. He widened his stance.

"Eight Trigrams three hundred and twenty palms!" As Neji started to land his flurry of blows, he could hear the two Girls open fire from the doorway. Men were dropping to the left and right if his group. He finished of each man with an excessive amount of chakra, causing them to be lifted from the floor and smash into whatever was in their trajectory.

Without pausing to see his handy work, Neji moved from man to man with such speed and aggression, that those lucky enough to have reloaded their rifles, couldn't get him in their sites.

Before Neji new it there was only one man left standing, he was about four meters away, to far to close the distance for the gentle fist. The young man had just fitted a new clip to his AK and was in the proses of pulling back the bolt when Neji pulled his right fist back and focused the last of his chakra. "Eight Trigrams Heavenly Air Palm!" Neji roared with the last of his adrenalin rush.

The attack smashed into the man and sent him hurling through the door that separated them from the American's. There were several shouts of surprise from inside the room.

Neji walked up to the doorway, his tall broad frame filling the gap impressively. "Taxi for Sierra Lee?" He spoke so calmly to the room, that you would never have known he had just killed, nearly two dozen men to get there.

The voice that replied was laced so thickly with the essence of British, that Neji's shock almost broke through his emotionless Hyuga exterior. "Well It's about bloody time." To add to the shock Neji new that voice, who was it?

Neji scanned the room and noticed that only on man was clad in obvious US army uniform. The rest of the men were in tactical black gear, with dark grey flack vests and each had a uniquely painted ceramic mask.

"A UN special task force? What are you guys doing out here ? Actually don't answer that, I don't want to know. Lets just get you lot home shall we?" Neji had more thoughts flyng through his head, than he could deal with right now. His head gave a painful throb due to his lack of chakra he deactivated his Byakugan and felt instant relief flow over him.

But wait he knew the voice that had spoken. "Hang on you wouldn't be …" Neji paused to look at the man standing to his right. He was lean, a few inches shorter than he was standing about 6'2" and His jet black hair was it a pony tail. The rest of his features were hidden buy his mask.

" Hahaha I was starting to think you wouldn't recognise me." The young man said joyfully removing his mask. "It's good to see you in one piece Captain Hyuga." He finished by letting his long black bangs frame his face. The other three ambu stiffened as he revealed his identity.

"Ha! Itachi Uchiha!" Neji stepped forward and grasped the hand Itachi was offering him. "I certainly was not expecting to be picking you up." He said half smirking.

"We unforeseen circumstances, have made what had been a successful mission finish with a bit of a flop I'm afraid. And it's Colonel Uchiha to you." He fished with a wink and looked round Neji's to see who was coming up behind him. The two Hyuga women came trotting up and stopped behind Neji.

"Very nice, hand picked them yourself Captain?" Neji turned his head to death glare the offending ambu, who was the only person in the room bigger than Neji. "No actually I didn't but after today they will certainly be at the top of my list." Neji almost spat the words at the man.

If the two young women hadn't been blushing before they certainly were now. Itachi stepped forward hand outstretched. "I am Colonel Itachi Uchiha. It is an absolute pleasure to meet you miss ?" He paused hand out to the blond and his piercing eyes focused on her as she was closest. "L Lucy Hyuga." She was she was like a dear in headlights but still managed to take his hand all the same.

Itachi then turned to the shorter dark haired girl. "and you are?" he prompted politely hand still outstretched. "Corporal Levy Hyuga number 108 sir." She briefly grasped his hand then turned to Neji "Sir we should really get going we are still seriously outnumbered." Neji turned away from the ambu he was still scowling at and nodded in agreement. "Yes I think you're right Corporal. Itachi can all of you still walk?" Itachi nodded his response "Good."

Neji had his hand half way to the radio on his neck, when a sound in the far distance could be heard. "Thud. Thud. Thud." Neji turned to Itachi, not wanting to believe what he heard. "That can't –" Before he could finish the air around them was filled with a soul destroying whistling, that seamed to vibrate into their very bones. A split second later, there was an earth shattering volume of noise that blew out the windows in the room. Everyone in the room fell to the floor clasping their ears in pain.

Through the ringing that was now flowing from left to right inside his head, Neji could hear his radio crackling.

" Captain! Come in Sir! We are taking fire from an unknown, unseen enemy! Artilery or possibly tanks! We are taking casualty's, 2 wounded, 1 of which is critical, over! "

Neji took a second to gather himself, this was not the time to freeze. He put his hand to his neck and began to speak.

" Come In Lieutenant. "

" Receiving you sir over. "

" I want you to call the convoy and load the wounded. We have the strays and are heading out now. Over. "

" Copy that Over. "

Neji Activated his Byakugan again and rose to his feet, offering a Hand to Itachi. " Who were you calling a stray, I was right where I was meant to be. I was in the helicopter. "He finished with a grin. Itachi's ambu unit had all risen to their feet now and two were standing rather close to Itachi and Neji.

Neji was about to ask what the problem was, when he noticed a chakra signature on the other side of the far away door. He stiffened when he noticed what the signature intended to do. "Look out!" Neji roared as he pushed Ithachi so hard in the chest with his right hand, that Itachi came off the floor and nocked over the big ambu he had bean glaring at earlier. Whilst pushing the smaller skinnier ambu with his left hand sending him skidding across the floor. Just as Neji straitened, the door he had been watching appeared to disintegrate in a hail of gunfire.

At first the bullets appeared to pass him buy him harmlessly. Neji was about to fall into the rotation when a bullet drove into his right shoulder like a read hot poker. Pain the likes of which he had never experienced flowed over his body. He wanted to scream but his pride would not allow it. The force of the round had him starting to fall backwards. He had almost past the tipping point when suddenly, a second bullet slammed into his belly, causing him to suddenly straiten up in an almost comically jerky fashion.

Out of nowhere light and noise explode from either side of Neji. In his shocked state to took him almost 20 seconds to realise that Lucy and Levy were returning fire. Neji focused on the man who had just shot him. His subordinates were turning the offending man and his colleagues into cheap colanders for their crime.

Neji put his hand to his radio and pressed the button.

_" Lieutenant, you're in command. "_

He then turned his head to Itachi "Better get going mate. They're waiting for you." Neji gave one last genuine smile before his world went black.

ooooo

Ok so there you have it! My first attempt at Fanfiction. Please Read and review for me, like I wrote at the top of the page. I would love some pointers to improve the reading experience for you guys.

Well until next time.


	2. Chapter 2 Canada-Welcome Home

Authors Note: So here Is chapter 2. Sorry it took me a little longer to finish than expected and it isn't as long as I'd like but I found this one harder to write. I'm VERY much open to advise on how to improve my writing to make the story more enjoyable. So Read & Review PLEASE ! XD

This Chapter I basically all Tenten.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

A Soldiers Pride

Chapter 2

Canada – Welcome home

" _The British Airways flight LHR-YYZ from London Heathrow, will landing at the main terminal in 15 minutes. " _The tannoy announcement rang through the waiting area. Asuma Sarutobi groaned to himself. '15 minutes ?! I'm going to have to go out for another cigarette before she lands.' With that thought he turned on his heal and headed strait for the exit.

Asuma Loved his niece but she sure as hell made him stress out. Her plane was delayed buy an hour and a half, not to mention he was a half hour early to begin with. I she didn't hurry up he was going to be late for picking up Kurrenai from the hospital. 'HA! If kurrenai new I was still smoking shed flip out.' He half grinned to himself and put out the half smoked cigarette on the wall, then headed back in.

Asuma had to duck his head as he passed through the automatic doors to avoid the frame. As he brought his head back up he could see the updated arrivals board. Her flight was in. 'That was a quick 15 minutes.' He thought furrowing his brow as he scanned the crowed coming towards him, for the two tight buns he just knew she would be wearing.

Just as he was turning his head to his right, he caught her. She was standing on her tiptoe's looking a little upset that she couldn't see what she was looking for. Asuma grinned and brought the middle finger and thumb of his right hand to his mouth and whistled so loud that the people walking past him stopped in surprise. " Oi! Tennie ! Over here! "

Tenten's eye's snapped the source of the whistle and her stunning hazel eye's lit up like Vegas when they locked on to her uncle. "Awsuma" she yelled grinning ear to ear, she bent down and grabbed her duffel bag and ran towards him. When she was about 6 feet away she dropped her bag, took two strides and jumped up to hug her uncle. Asuma caught her like it was the most natural thing in the world. Niece ? HA! As far as he was concerned she was as good as his own daughter.

"Hey kiddo. Welcome home." Smiling as he put her back on the ground where she didn't even come up to his shoulder. He looked here up and down. She was still wearing her camo trousers and a sand coloured T-shirt with standard issue boots. He shook his head slightly, at least she had been looking after herself.

"It's Grate to be Home!" She said so loudly she was only a step away from shouting. Asuma grinned as he bent down to pick up her bag. "Well the proper reunion is going to have to wait I'm afraid. If we don't leave now I'll be late for picking up Kurenai." He finished chuckling half-heartedly.

Tenten turned still grinning. "Don't worry so much Asuma she only has another two months then POOF! You'll be a dad and Kurrenai won't be riding the hormone train all the time." She would never tell her uncle but she had been buzzing to come home for the last three months. She was just so looking forward to her new little cousin.

"I'm already a dad." He stated coolly as they walked to his SUV. "I have two kids and you are both idiots." Asuma turned slightly to see Teneten's face, as she was stuck between wanting to go all mushy that he thought of her and Konohamaru as his own and her anger at being told she was an idiot. Asuma couldn't help himself he burst into laughter at the concentrated look.

"You are hilarious, I can't believe I even missed you." The sarcasm dripping from every word as her eyebrows knitted together. " I'm glad you agree I was thinking about doing stand up." He chuckled out as he threw her bag into the back of his Jeep Wrangler.

Teten was pouting in the passenger seat as he got in and turned the key. "You know sulking doesn't suit you." He was still grinning. Apparently it was infectious because just as they were leaving the airport she was grinning too.

"How did Konohamaru do in his exams ?" Asuma grimaced at the question. "That bad hu ?" she asked her mouth pulling to the side slightly. Asuma turned to her a little irritated. "It's not that he did badly, it's that he could have done a hole lot better. I just wish he would apply himself."

"You're right you are already a dad." Tenten finished giggling like a little girl. Asuma raised an eyebrow as he switched up a gear. "I know that's why I said it." He shook his head as though she had just pointed out the most obvious thing in the world.

They sat in a comfortable silence, as Awsuma turned down the street that led to Mount Sinai Hospital. "Ok Tennie get ready to jump in the back. We should be just about on time." As if on queue Kurrenai walked out the front entrance as they pulled up.

Asuma had thought Tenten would just jump over the seats but she got out of the suv with a smile that could have dazzled the morning's sun. " Kurrenai! How are you !" Kurrenai's eyes widened with surprise "Tennie?" After deciding it was her, Kurrenai moved forwards as quickly as her VERY pregnant body would allow. "I thought Awsuma was going to take you home, then come get me ?" Before Tenten could answer a voice came from behind her. "Girls can you talk IN the car ? I's just I'm kinda blocking the flow of traffic here." He finished with a week smile. The two young women looked at each other and rolled their eyes and giggled as they climbed in. Awsuma lent over to kiss Kurrenai then they were off.

"Not that I amen't happy to see you Tennie, but what happened that you couldn't take her home ?" Asuma laughed. "Tentens Pilots' time keeping skills were about as good as her own. The flight was delayed by an hour and a half." Tenten crossed her arms and huffed at the statement. "There's nothing wrong with my time keeping." Asuma raised a brow and looked at her in his rear view mirror. "And I'm a Dwarf."

Kurrenai Just chuckled at the pair. "Konohamaru will be happy to see you when he gets back from school." She said doing her best to swivel in her seat. "I think he's having girl problems." She started laughing again. Tenten was a little surprised. "I didn't realise there was anyone he had his eye on?" Asuma almost laughed. Kurrenai looked at him disapprovingly before continuing. "He doesn't have his eye on anyone. Moegi has been flirting like MAD with him and he has absolutely NO idea." She just looked Irritated as she paused to think, before concluding. "Men can be Such morons!" Tenten just laughed as Asuma shook his head in disbelief.

They were just rounding the last corner of the suburb where The large Sarutobi House hold Stood. Tenten could see the two massive Maple tree's that flanked the house in the front garden. This was it. She was home.

Asuma pulled into the Long drive of the overly large house and pulled on the hand brake. He turned to face Tenten. "You better go in ahead Tennie, the old man wants a word." Tenten gave her uncle a questioning look as he got out and walked around the car to assist his wife. Without another thought she got out of the car bag in hand and went strait into the house heading towards her Grandfathers study, which was on the ground floor.

She walked up to the overly tall door and nocked twice, a kind elderly voice came from the other side "Enter." Tenten opened the door and passed into the familiar room to see her Grandfather sitting behind his large oak desk reading forms of some kind. " Ahh Tenten my dear! You're home at last!" Hiruzen Sarutobi's wrinkled face was beaming as he rose to his feet to greet his granddaughter. He was a tall man but he was thinner than when she had left for basic. He would have been about 6 feet tall in his prime, but age had shrunken him slightly. He wore a grey three-piece suit, white shirt, black tie and shoes, his apparently frameless rectangular glasses hung at the end of his nose. All in all he was a well-aged English gentleman.

Tenten dropped her bag and moved around the desk to hug the old man. "It's good to see you grandpa." He just smiled at her tanned face. "Take a seat my dear, I have something to discus with you." Tenten gave her Grandfather an intrigued look, before going back round the table to sit in one of the two leather armchairs facing the desk.

Hiruzen sat back into his high backed armchair and brought his hands together so that his fingers interlocked. " I have been informed that you have handed in your discharge papers. I can only assume something unfortunate happened on your mission ?" He gave Tenten a stare that told her there were no hiding the facts.

She tried to doge the question all together. "How do you know I requested to be discharged? I haven't told anyone that yet." She was a little irritated that he knew but it was no real surprise. "Tenten Sarutobi you know fine well how I know. I have connections everywhere, I was a soldier too once you know." He said raising an eyebrow. "Now stop trying to avoid the question at hand please."

Tenten gave an exasperated sigh before half submitting. "You've read the mission report haven't you?" she looked at him expectantly. "I have." Giving nothing away with his reply. "Then WHY do you need to ask me?" Hiruzen only smiled kindly at his granddaughter's frustration. "Because my dear, I am worried that you may have been forced into leaving. Or even worse, might blame yourself for events that were frankly out of your control. That is why I would like to hear it from you. So I shall ask again, why did you hand in your discharge papers?"

Tenten looked at her hands before she started to reply. "The mission wasn't the problem. Actually it went off without a hitch, both teams took out there targets and retrieved the info we were assigned. There wasn't even a problem until we were about half way back to camp Dwyer and out of nowhere the other chopper was hit with an RPG. I thought it was going to fall like a stone but they managed to land in the middle of some buildings, the only ones for miles."

She stopped and closed her eyes for about a minute. Hiruzen was about to ask if she was ok to continue when she started up again. " I thought we'd go back for them but we received orders from on high, telling us that they information we had was invaluable and that the other team was expendable. I couldn't believe what I was being told, and we just left them a full UN Ambu team." Tenten shook her head as if she was still in complete disbelief at the situation.

"I was told it was a British regiment that answered the distress call. I can't remember the name of it now." She paused to think, and then seemed to think it was irrelevant. "Anyway the forces they sent out reached team B alright. I hear they really hit the enemy force hard. But they came under enemy artillery fire whilst withdrawing with team B and they ended up losing a few guys, for no reason. We should have landed and helped to fortify their position until the rescue team arrived."

Tenten stopped to fiddle with her hands nervously, she did not like telling her grandfather that she was essentially ordered to run away and leave her comrades behind. "Apparently the info we took was worth more to the UN than our second team and it contained not one but two Akatsuki. I mean they are supposed to be the best in the world! I thought I was cut out for Ambu, but I guess I was wrong. Leaving my comrades behind just isn't something that is in my blood." She ended her speech with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

Hiruzen's kind smile had never faltered through Tenten's story, but it also never told her whether he approved or disapproved of her thought proses. She waited anxious to know what he had to say on the matter, his opinion had always been important to her for as long as she could remember. She did not have to wait long to find out. About a minute after she stopped talking his expression filled with a warmth that could only mean he approved of her decision.

"If the reason you have decided to leave, is because you do not wish to be put in a position where you may have to desert your comrades again, I can respect that." He finished by leaning back into his chair with a thoughtful look on his face. "May I ask what it is you intend to do now?" Tenten was a little taken aback, she had been expecting him to try and persuade her to go back. "Um … I hadn't really thought past this point." She gave a nerves grin.

Hiruzen sighed with a look of disbelief. "Tell me Tenten, how is it you managed to make it past basic training? Never mind ambu!" Tenten laughed nervously, whilst scratching the back of her head. "Heh heh heh yeah well I guess good fitness and never missing helped …" she finished with a week smile. He dismissed his disbelief by shaking his head. "Never mind. I thought that this might have been the case so I have made arrangements for you." Tenten was surprised by this news and a little upset. She had never been good at being forced to do things she didn't choose, which was ironic considering she volunteered to join the army.

Hiruzens brow furrowed with irritation at the upset look spreading across his granddaughters face. "Will you at least hear what I have prepared for you before you start sulking?!" Tenten almost jumped at how sharp her grandfather's voice had been, before nodding her head. "Good, because I know this will be up your street. I have spoken to your head of year at Toronto University. I asked if you would be able to transfer for your final year to Konoha International Univer." He never got to finish the word as Tenten lunged across the desk to hug her grandfather, almost knocking his chair over backwards with her enthusiasm. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" She was nearly screaming with excitement.

An Englishman with the last name Shimura had set up Konoha International University in the United States of America, after the Second Grate War. The Idea had bean to help the young forget the atrocities of the war. It was among the top universities in the world rubbing shoulders with Cambridge, Oxford and St Andrews alike and Tenten had fantasised about going for the last 3 years.

"AS I was saying!" he continued as he slowly pushed her back across his desk. "She told be that it shouldn't be a problem, as the work you were still handing in whilst you were on tour was passing in the top quarter of the class. They are just sorting out the fine print at the moment but we should hear back from her in the next couple of days." He paused and looked at her expectantly waiting for so over the top reaction. But none came.

"Tenten what's the mater?" She looked up at him with a thoughtful gaze. "When do I have to leave?" He smiled kindly as he leaned back into he chair." You still have 5 months your first semester starts in the Second week of September." A wolf like grin crept onto her face. "Good! That means I'll be here for the baby and I'll still have time to go out to the ranch and ride Max." She looked positively thrilled at the prospect.

"Ah yes about Maximus." Tenten's face went pale as her head wiped round to looked at her grandfather. "What about him?! Is he ok?! Is he ill ?!" Hizuren rolled his eyes in exasperation. "He's fine Tenten." "Then wh." He continued on cutting off her pointless line of frantic questioning. "It is mandatory to take at least two sports at Konoha, so I said to put your name down for Dressage and long range target shooting. I shall have Maximus flown down for you." Tenten slumped back into her seat. "Don't scare me like that!" She said slightly out of breath. Hiruzen just shook his head once more.

Hiruzen removed a silver pocket watch from his waistcoat to check the time, then frowned and mumbled to himself. "That's odd, Konohamaru should have been home for a half hour and he hasn't burst through my door." He appeared to be deep in thought for a few minute before snapping back to the moment. "Ah Tenten, be a dear and go check on Kurrenai for me after you put you bag in your room. Make sure she isn't trying to prepare dinner by herself again."

"Sure." She said rising to her feet, grabbing her bag and heading for the door. 'I wonder what Konohamaru has been bursting through grandpa's door after school for.' Letting her thoughts run riot with the possibilities she almost walked head long into the adolescent himself. "Konohamaru!" she almost shouted, making him jump in surprise. He didn't get a chance to reply before, she had rapped her arms around his arms and chest and was hugging him so tightly he was struggling to breath. "Hi Tennie" he gasped out at her half grinnig. "Long time no see."

Tenten let him go before looking him up and down before realizing what was bothering her. "You've gone and gotten taller than me! What hell man ?! How am I supposed to be threatening and imposing now! Eh?" Konohamaru just shook his head and laughed. "It's nice to see you to cous." Tenten just pouted at him. "What? It's not like it wasn't going to happen eventually, I mean you have got to be one of the shortest Sarutobi's in like, EVER! What are you like 5'5" 5'6" ? she scowled at him "I'm 5'9 thank you very much ! And you're what? 6 feet?" She said raising her hand from her forehead to his, to gage the difference. "Yeah actually I am!" He puffed his chest out with pride whilst grinning victoriously. "Yeah well don't get to cocky kid, I can still kick you're ass if I need to. You've got some filling out to do to catch up with that height of yours." He spluttered slightly as she walked away from him. He was still a few years to early to be getting the better of her, well verbally at least she thought to herself.

Tenten rounded the corner and walked into the kitchen where she found Asuma Pleading with his currently unreasonable wife. "ASUMA! I am Pregnant NOT dead I can still cook damn it!" Tenten almost laughed at the sight, she hadn't seen Kurrenai look this mad since the time Tenten had punch Konohamaru so hard in the nose he got two black eyes from it. "Kurrenai be reasonable you're going to strain yourself if your not careful. Just let me help you ok?" Kurrenai looked like she was going to burst into flames. "NO IT IS NOT OK!" She shrieked causing Asuma to retreat two steps looking worried. It was almost comical really, watching the gargantuan man retreat from his wife, whom though heavily pregnant still looked petite in comparison to him.

Asuma sighed in defeat, running his hand through his hair. "Fine cook buy yourself,' Just don't over do it. I need a smoke." Without another word he turned on his heal and walked out the door leading outside. "Asuma!" She called after him with a worried look on her face. Tenten decided now would be a good time to let her presence be known. She nocked on the doorframe twice. "Everything ok?" Her brow furrowed slightly.

Kurrenai's head whipped round to look at her. "Um, I … I don't know." She looked about ready to cry. Tenten decided a preemptive hug was required as she moved into the room. "Oh Tennie. He was only trying to help. He just gets so, so mollycoddly! It just makes me want to scream sometimes." She sighed as she tightened the hug. "He just cares about you, ALLOT! That's all." Tenten said as she smiled softly. "I'll tell you what. I'll help you make dinner, then he won't have to worry and you wont be straining yourself to hard." Kurrenai returned her smile. "Thank you Tennie, that sounds like a grate idea."

Tenten had been bustling around the kitchen for about a half hour before Asuma came back through the door, looking slightly irritated. His eye's were far away though, giving the impression that he was deep in thought as he passed through the large room. Kurrenia tugged gently on his hand as he passed and reached up to kiss him gently, trying her best to pass as much of her apology to him through the act as possible. He may a bare of a man but the soft gesture was not waisted on him and he replied with a soft kiss of his own.

"Oh for crying out loud will you to get a room?!" Tenten was blushing slightly at witnessing such a tender moment. Asuma turned and grinned at her. "What? Are you jealous because your boyfriend isn't here to kiss you too? Tentens blush turned from one of embarrassment to one of anger. "I already told you he was a mistake! One I will NOT make again!" she snapped crossing her arms. "Don't worry Tennie, you'll get to make plenty of mistakes like that, when you're at Konoha." Kurenia said with a mischievous grin that made Asuma burst into hearty laughter and caused Tenten to impersonate a tomato.

"Ah we're only joking kido." Asuma chuckled ruffling her hair as he passed her. "But you know. Konoha Is where we first met." He gave her a meaningful grin as he left the room that rendered Tenten unable to speak.

'This was going to be a LONG ass 5 moths …' she thought as she turned the oven down.

Well there you have it Chapter 2. How did I do ? You enjoy it? Review and let me know.

I have to say this one was a bit oh a bugger to proof read after putting it into as it turned all the Asuma's to Awsuma's and all the Hiruzens to Hizurens I think I got them all though.


End file.
